The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for a connector attached to a casing of provided with an electronic control unit and others.
FIG. 4 is a view showing a waterproof structure of a related connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-172643A. As shown in FIG. 4A, in this waterproof structure of a connector, the first connector 1 is attached to the opening 4 of the box-shaped casing 3 via the first seal ring 5, and also as shown in FIG. 4B, the second connector 2 is engaged with the first connector 1 via the second seal ring 6. Due to the above structure, the necessary space is made waterproof.
However, the following problems may be encountered in the above related waterproof structure. The first seal ring 5 to seal between the casing 3 and the first connector 1 and the second seal ring 6 to seal between the first 1 and the second connector 2 are composed and provided as individual members. Therefore, especially when the first connector 1 has a large number of engaging sections to be engaged with the second connector, it necessary to provide a large number of second seal rings 6. Therefore, the number of parts is increased, and the manufacturing cost is raised.